Souls of Relva
by ahuna67
Summary: Makarov sends Natsu, Wendy, Levy, Bixlow and Warren to investigate a mountain but what they found was something more than they could imagine. Not continuing this story.
1. Chapter 1: A dangerous mission

This story begins after the Edolas arc.

This my first fanfic and I'm not so good at English but I hope you like it!

* * *

Lucy's POV:

It was just a regular day at the guild, people drinking, talking and laughing when Erza suddenly walked up to me.

"Let's go on this mission" said Erza while holding a piece of paper in front of Lucy.

It's useless to deny, so I nod. Well, a certain dragon slayer didn't seem to know that.

"I can't come with you" Natsu said when Erza talked to him about it.

"Why not?!" Erza said glaring at Natsu while unleashing a frightening aura.

Well, that was understandable. The mission consisted of subduing some thieves in Ragara town. Ragara is famous of having great cakes so no one even needed to ask her why she wanted to take that job. And we are a team, teams has to go on missions together, at least according to Erza.

"Um, well ji-chan wanted me to do something" Natsu said while being a little scared of the red haired knight.

"And what's that?"

"He hasn't told me that yet"

Erza seemed to accept it, if the master wanted Natsu to do something it must be important.

"Then Gray, Lucy, Happy, let's go on this mission"

"But I want to go with Natsu! The blue cat exclaimed.

"You can't Happy" said a voice.

Everyone (who heard Natsu and Erzas conversation) turned to the direction the voice came from and saw Makarov, the master of Fairy tail standing there.

"Why not?!" Happy cried.

"Because otherwise you will die" Makarov said which made everyone in the guild direct their attention to the master.

"Why?" I began but Makarov interrupted me.

"Natsu, Wendy, Levy, Bixlow, Warren and Gildarts, to my office"Then Makarov turned around and walked the stairs up to his office.

After Makarov was out of sight people started to talk about what was so important and dangerous.

"Isn't Gildarts out on a job? Has master forgotten that?" said Gray.

"Weird" Levy said.

"Anyway, be careful. It seems dangerous" said Erza and Natsu, Levi and Wendy nodded.

"Waaah Natsu! I'm going to die!" Happy shouted while crying.

"No you're not!" I said, slightly annoyed of the cat.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up! Natsu shouted while spewing flames out of his mouth.

"Quit it flame brain!" Gray shouted.

"What did you say ice freak!"

"Stop fighting!" Erza shouted while glaring at them.

"Aye!"

Even if master said such a thing they are all behaving normally, I thought while sighing at the so normal scene before me.

"Um Natsu-san, we better go to masters office now" Wendy said while looking a little unsure why the master wanted her to go on such a dangerous mission.

"You're right! Let's go Wendy!" he said grabbing her hand and running up for the stairs.

"Wait Natsu-san!" she said while trying to keep up with him.

After them went Levy, after saying goodbye to Lucy, Bixlow and Warren up to the office.

"We're going on this mission" said Erza to Mirajane who nodded.

"Have a safe trip" she said while smiling.

Me, Gray, Erza and Happy walked out of the guild while wondering what mission Natsu and the others would be sent out on.

* * *

Natsu's POV:

When we came to the office Makarov was sitting in his chair.

"Please sit down" He said.

We nodded and sat down.

"Where's Gildarts?" Makarov asked.

"He's out on a mission, have you forgotten that?" Warren said.

"Oh right, anyway, I bet you're all wondering why I wanted to talk to you"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"I want you to travel to the Teresa Mountain and investigate it"

"Why?" Levy asked.

"Some old friends asked me to, and I couldn't refuse them, besides, it's something that needs to be dealt with immediately.

"What needs to be dealt with? And who are those old friends you talk about?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to tell you who they are until the right time comes, and they didn't tell me that, you have to find that yourselves" Makarov said while laughing nervously.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well that just makes things more interesting" I said with a grin on my face.

"Thought you would say that" said Bixlow while his babies repeated his words.

"You're leaving tomorrow, and I hope that Gildarts is back by then"

"I'm all fired up!" I shouted smiling.

A smile crept up the others faces.

"Let's meet up outside the guild at nine" Levy said.

"Okay!" Everyone said. (Well, except for Levy and Makarov of course)

* * *

That day went by fast. Makarov had said to them to not tell anyone about what they had talked about except that they were going together somewhere and that they will be gone for a long time. He didn't say the reason though, but he surely didn't know it.

Most of the day, some people was talking with those who were leaving, trying to get out information of what they were going to do. But they didn't have any luck so they gave up after some time and decided to leave that a secret between them for the moment.

The other members of team Natsu wasn't there, not even Happy but Natsu didn't seem to care so much. He spent the most of the day talking to the Strauss siblings and Wendy.

Wendy was a little scared of the mission and deemed herself to not be so useful but regained some self-confidence when Natsu cheered her up.

Carla was worried about Wendy going. She couldn't come with her or she would die, or at least that's what the master said. She found it all weird, why was it all a secret? And the master was a little weird, or just shaken by something. Where is a prediction when you need it the most?!

Levy listened to Gajeels complains of not being able to go most of the day, and Gajeel were receiving glares from Jet and Droy who wanted him to leave her alone so they could talk with her peacefully.

Bixlow's babies seemed to have problem staying quiet so Makarov demanded him to stop using them for the rest of the day. So Bixlow sat in a corner all the day being sad.

Warren was wondering why he had to go. What little information master had was of course very suspicious but why did he have to come? I'm not so strong, I think Wendy would beat me if she really wanted to. It must be because my magic is telepathy! Well, telepathy is really great. Happy with that explanation, he started to talk with Max.

And so, it was evening.

* * *

Natsu's POV:

I opened the door, the door to my and Happy's home. I was always with Happy, so it was a little weird being without him. I sighed and started to undress. Then I laid down in my bed, closing my eyes. That was the first night in a long time that i had spent alone.

* * *

Levy's POV:

The guild was silent. I had stayed behind late to be able to talk with the master alone. My wish came true because at eleven it was only me and him in the guild.

"Master, can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Sure, but I can't guarantee that I will answer it" He answered.

"Why did you decide to send us?"

The old man thought a moment before answering the question.

"Because my old friends told me to send you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"How do they know us?"

"I don't know, I'm just doing what they are saying"

Weird, master has been behaving really weird today. Most of the day he has been on his office and he wasn't perverted at all today. Weird, really weird.

"Do you want to know something more?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"No, see you tomorrow" I said and turned around and walked out of the guild.

I could feel his stare on my back until it couldn't follow me anymore.

* * *

From Natsu it was emitting light, and the rest was in darkness. Natsu didn't know where he was, just that this wasn't good for some reason. And suddenly, a woman appeared in front of Natsu. She had long exalted brown hair who reached her bottom. She was also wearing a yellow skirt and a black shirt. She had a mantle who reached her knees and brown boots.

"Who are you?!" Natsu shouted and pointed his finger at her.

"_Listen to me Natsu, be careful of Grenta" _she said.

"What! Who is Grenta?!"

"_He's coming!" _She screamed and disappeared.

Natsu woke up gasping. He looked around and remembered that Happy wasn't there. He went out of bed and opened the door. It was dark outside.

"What a weird dream" Natsu thought.

He closed the door and went back to his bed. But something told him that he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

* * *

That was the first chapter. And the name Grenta….. I'm very bad at making up names actually. Anyway, please tell me if something is wrong, especially the grammar. I think I'm doing wrong with something and I'm going to check it. But I would appreciate if you told me. See you later!


	2. Chapter 2: Ragara Town

And here is the next chapter. I'm trying to update weekly but I can't assure you that it's going to be that way.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

It was quiet in the coupe. Too quiet. Lucy, Happy, Erza and Gray sat quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Lucy was used to hearing Natsu complaining when they were on a train so it was weird for her. This was actually the first time he went on a mission without Natsu. And Happy too. He was in a bad mood because he wouldn't be able to see Natsu for a long time. He probably would have followed Natsu if Erza hadn't told him to go on this mission. If Happy went on the job with them he would get money for him and Natsu, and of course, Natsu probably didn't want him to follow him so he went with them. But his sadness was hard to miss. Even Gray and Erza felt a little lonely. But they could do nothing.

* * *

The guild members had gathered outside the guild. Natsu, Levy, Bixlow, Wendy and Warren stood with packed things looking at the other guild members that had gathered to say goodbye.

"Good luck on your journey" Makarov said while looking at his leaving children.

"Yes" They nodded.

"Good bye" Lisanna said.

"Take care" Mirajane said.

"A real man goes on every mission they can!" Elfman shouted.

"Come back safely" Evergreen said.

Many good lucks and good byes were heard until Makarov spoke.

"It's time for you to leave"

It became quiet. Then Natsu broke the silence after some seconds.

"Alright! Let's go!" He said and started running.

"Bye everybody" Wendy shouted running after Natsu.

The rest of them started to run after him while waving at the other guild members.

When they were out of sight the members started to scatter but one man was left, looking at the road they left on.

* * *

"Finally we're here!" Lucy cried.

That was what Natsu usually shouted but they had been on that train for two days for gods sake! Lucy hadn't been able to sleep so good so she was really tired and wanted to take a long nap, but Erza had other plans.

"Let's go to a cake shop!" She declared.

No refusing when it comes to cakes.

* * *

Lucy, Gray, Happy and Erza sat in a cafe. Erza was eating a strawberry cake and enjoyed every moment of it. Gray and Lucy was talking while eating chocolate cake. They had to agree, the cakes was delicious! But they don't know about Happy, the cat was unusually quiet but threw in some comments when Gray and Lucy were talking.

"So, who's our client?" Lucy asked.

"The major, the thieves seems to be a big problem" Gray answered.

"I see. But I think we better get going now" Lucy said but immediately regretted it.

Erza looked up from her cake and stared at Lucy.

"Or we can just sit here?" Lucy tried while sweating.

"Lucy, you're producing juice" Happy said.

"It's sweat!"

While Happy and Lucy was fighting Erza seemed to think of something and then she said.

"You're right Lucy, we have to get to work"

Lucy and Happy became quiet and Gray just stared. What did she just say?

"I can eat how many cakes that I want after the job"

Well, she's right Gray and Lucy thought.

"But after I finish this cake"

"Sure" Gray said.

She wouldn't leave a cake after all.

* * *

"Don't you think that the master is behaving very weird?" Levy asked.

All the eyes in the cabin turned to Levy, except for Natsu's, because he was busy fighting his motion sickness. Wendy hadn't cast troia on him because Natsu didn't want to. If it's cast continuously the effect would get shorter, so it would be better to use it when they really need to. That Natsu had said that surprised them, but even Natsu is allowed to have his genius moments.

"You're right, it's suspicious" Warren said.

"Maybe someone has taken his place" Bixlow suggested.

"So you mean someone defeated master?" Wendy asked.

"If that person is one of the ten wizard saints" Levy said.

"But I don't think one of the current wizard saints would do something like that, and for what reason then?" Warren asked.

"Siegrain, well Jellal did something horrible while being one of the wizard saints" Levy said.

It became quiet, except for Natsu's groans, when they remembered what he had done.

"Il be th gu wh bt jian!" Natsu grumbled while trying not to throw up.

"Where's Gajeel when you need him?" Bixlow said and the others sweat dropped.

"It's not to hard to translate when he's motion sick" Warren said.

"I'll beat the guy who beat ji-chan he said" Wendy translated.

"We doesn't even know for sure Natsu, andI doubt you would be able to beat someone who beat the master, not alone at least" Levy said.

Natsu grumbled something and managed to muster enough strength to turn his head around.

"Or he can just be behaving weird" Bixlow suggested.

Silence, again. Except for Natsu's groans, again.

* * *

The sun was shining. Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy stood outside the major's office.

Erza knocked on the door and after some time it opened. The one who opened was a woman with knee-long thighs, heels, and a blue skirt and shirt. She had blue hair exalted in to a tassel and were at least two meters tall. Happy felt shorter than ever.

"We're from Fairy tail and have accepted the mission" Erza said calmly.

The woman gaze wandered on us and she seemed to study us. After some seconds she said.

"After me"

She walked inside the house and they followed her. They came in to a big and beautiful room with stairs and two doors. They went up the stairs and the woman showed them to a room.

"Behind this door is the major" She said and walked away.

"Well she was nice" Lucy said.

"She was really rude against you, what have you done to her Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I have never meet her before! And she was rude against all of us!"

"Silence!" Erza said and sent a glare at Lucy and Happy.

"Aye!"

"Yes!"

Erza opened the door and walked in. In the room sat a middle-aged man with gray hair in a red costume. He sat behind a desk on a chair and glared at Gray for some reason

"We're from the guild Fairy tail and have accepted your mission" Erza said.

"I can see that" The major said and looked at Gray's guild mark. Then Gray noticed that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Please sit down ladies" He continued after Gray did his usual response after founding out that he didn't have his shirt on. Erza and Lucy sat down on the only chairs that were in the room.

"Me then?" Gray asked.

"The guys can go home"

"Where are we? At the trimens house!?" Gray cried.

"Waaah Gray! You didn't think of me! Happy cried.

"Because you're a cat"

"Oh, you're right!" He said and flew up and sat down in Lucy's lap.

"What have the thieves done?" Erza asked ignoring Gray and Happy.

"They steal money, and sometimes cakes from patisseries and cafes" The major answered.

"Unforgivable!" Erza shouted and Lucy and Gray sweat dropped.

They knew that was coming.

"You probably know that we're famous for our cakes and it will be bad for our reputation if this continues" The major asked not noticing Erza's anger. Either that or it's pretty normal in this town.

"Do you know why they are stealing from patisseries and cafes?" Gray asked.

The major turned his head and looked at Gray.

"Are you still here?"

"Are you Ichiya in disguise!? Anyway, answer my question"

The major looked questioning at Gray.

"I never answer boy's questions"

"Then why are you doing it!"

"Silence Gray!" Erza said. "We have to take care of the thieves immediately!"

The major returned to look at Erza.

"Thank you, my eyes started to hurt from looking at him for too long"

Gray looked like he was about to kill him.

"Is he really Ichiya in disguise?" Erza thought.

"Anyway, can you guard at the flower patisserie? That's our towns best patisserie and the only patisserie who haven't been robbed yet"

"Right" Erza said.

"Can we go now?" Gray asked.

"You can go now" The major said.

"SHUT UP!"

In the next moment he was knocked out by Erza.

"We'll take our leave now, we promise we will catch those thieves" Erza declared.

"I know, and you ladies can come back whenever you want"

Erza took Gray and dragged him out with Lucy and Happy following.

"How can that woman from before put up with him?" Lucy thought.

* * *

That was the second chapter. Please tell how you think and tell me if I have done something wrong. I would really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3: Bixlow, bored or matchmaker?

Here is the 3rd chapter.

Hope you enjoy it.

Natsu woke up to a cloudy sky. "Are we there yet?" He asked and took his hand on his mouth while getting nauseous.

"Yeah, since five minutes" He heard Bixlow say.

Natsu took of his hand and raised his head. He saw Bixlow dragging him with the help of his scarf "Get up and walk on your own" Bixlow said and Natsu stood up.

He stretched out his arms and said "Finally!"

After that he put down his arms and looked around. They were in a city that were close to the mountain they were going to. Natsu didn't remember the name though. The streets were quite empty and it was quiet.

"Why is it so quiet?" Natsu asked.

Levy appeared next to Natsu and said "It's ten o'clock Natsu. And it looks like it might rain any minute now. So let's go to an hotel for the night"

"Ten o'clock! How long were that train ride!

"Try to figure it out" Warren said.

"Can't we go now?" Bixlow asked and his babies repeated his words.

"Yes, I don't want to get wet" Levy answered.

They started to look for a hotel while Natsu was trying to figure out how long that train ride was.

After five minutes they managed to find a hotel and just as they walked in the rain poured down.

Except for Natsu who was slow to get inside.

"Are you okay Natsu-san?" Wendy asked when Natsu came in wet.

"Of course, I'm a fire dragon slayer but my clothes are wet" He answered.

"You should better take a shower" Warren said as Levy walked to the counter.

At the counter stood a man with a green suit. "How can I help you?" He asked.

"We're five people and we would want to stay the night" Levy answered.

"Okay" He said and pulled out a drawer. He took out two keys and gave one of them to Levy and one of them to Natsu who showed himself beside Levy.

"There's a bath in this room" He said.

"Thanks" Natsu said and did his trademark grin.

The man smiled a business smile and pointed on some stairs. "Go up the stairs and you can find your rooms"

"Thank you" Levy said.

"You're welcome"

The wizards walked to the stairs and climbed them.

When they were out of sight the man turned around and showed a evil grin.

"What a catch"

It was evening in Magnolia, and the wizards in the guild were drinking and talking. Suddenly, the clocks started to ring.

"Gildarts is back" Macao said.

"We know that" Wakaba answered and Macao sent him a glare.

"It's good that he's already back. He need to get to Natsu and the others" Elfman said.

After some time Gildarts showed himself outside of the guild's door and Makarov was waiting for him.

"Gildarts, my office immediately" He said and then he turned around and walked up the stairs to his office. Gildarts raised an eyebrow.

"What's with him? Have something happened?" Gildarts asked.

"He has been behaving weird since yesterday" Alzack answered.

"He sent out Natsu, Wendy, Levy, Bixlow and Warren on a mysterious mission. And he wanted you to go on it too" Mirajane said.

"Weird, anyway, I better go to his office" Gildarts said and started to walk to his office.

Gildarts opened the door to his office.

Makarov sat in his chair and looked at Gildarts. "I'm glad you came home fast this time" He said.

"Yeah, it was an easy mission" Gildarts answered and took a seat.

"Now down to business. I want you to catch up with Natsu, Wendy, Levy, Warren and Bixlow and investigate Teresa mountain"

"Sure, why?"

"Because some old friends of mine asked me to"

"Who are they?"

"I can't tell you anything other than that"

Gildarts raised an eyebrow.

"What are we going to search for?"

"I don't know"

"Why are you going to send us?"

"Because they told me to"

Gildarts raised the other eyebrow. Did master accept a mission that almost didn't have any information? And how do they know about us? The others were right, the master was behaving weird.

"And you can't tell anyone outside the mission this. Understood? Now go" almost demanded Makarov.

Gildarts nodded.

"But you are going to tell me the truth when we come back" He said and walked out of the room.

Makarov's eyes followed him out and then he let out a sigh.

Gildarts walked down the stairs to his rowdy guild mates.

"Gildarts!" Mirajane said and then the wizards became quiet.

"What was the mission?" asked thirty of them at the same time.

Gildarts laughed. They really do want to know don't they?

"Gomen, I have promised" said Gildarts when his laughter had died.

A wave of disappointment flew through the guild.

"A man always keeps his promises!" Elfman shouted.

"Shut up Elfman!" Someone shouted.

"Which man said that!?"

Silence.

"A man is a man because they never back down! You're not a man!"

"I'm a woman!" The same person shouted.

"Then prove that you're a man and fight me!"

A loud sigh was heard and then silence.

"Why can I never start a brawl like Natsu and Gray?" Elfman said sadly and sat down in a corner.

"Don't worry. One day you will be able to do it." comforted Mirajane.

"Don't cheer brawls on" said Max and sweat dropped just like many others.

"Well, I better get going now. I need to catch up with Natsu and the others" Gildarts said.

"Bye then. See you" Lisanna said.

"Complete the mission as fast as you can" Laki said.

"Say hi from me and Evergreen to Bixlow" Frieed asked.

"Sure" Gildarts answered.

Many goodbyes were heard from the guild members until Gildarts walked outside.

Ten minutes after Gildarts left the guild's doors opened again and there stood Gildarts.

"Why are you here Gildarts?" Mirajane asked.

Gildarts walked through the guild to Mirajane.

"I forgot to ask for a magic item from master" Gildarts said.

"A magic item?" Nab asked.

"Yeah, on a s-class mission long ago, I found a magic item. I took it home to the guild and gave it to master. He said dark magic was shrouding it and sealed it away and put it down in the basement. It has been some years now so I think that the darkness that had shrouded it is mostly gone now. So I thought it might be useful on the mission" Gildarts answered.

"Ah Gildarts, are you back? How was the mission?" Makarov said.

Everyone in the guild turned around and looked at their master.

"I haven't actually gone on the mission yet. It has only been about 15 minutes master" Gildarts answered.

"What?! But you went on that mission some days ago"

Everyone in the guild raised an eyebrow. Did the master go crazy?

"No, I mean the mission you just sent me on together with Natsu and the others"

"What mission?" Makarov said. Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"The one to investigate a mountain. You know, that mission some old friends had asked you to send us on"

"What do you mean by investigating a mountain? And what old friends?"

The wizards were staring at their master. What?!

"Eh... master" Lisanna said. "What date is it today?"

"It's the 24th. Why do you ask?"

Some of the guild members gasped.

"It's the 25th... "

Natsu put the key in the keyhole and turned it. Click! He pushed the door open and walked in.

In the room it was two beds, one sofa and one table in front of the sofa. At the right side of Natsu it was a door.

"Only two, that means that it's three beds in the other room. You girls can sleep here" Warren said.

"Sure" Levy said.

Natsu ignored their conversation and opened the door he saw. Inside was a toilet, a wash bin and a bath.

"I'm taking a bath" Natsu said and closed the door.

"Oi Natsu!" Bixlow shouted.

"He should listen sometimes" Warren sighed.

"Yeah"

Suddenly, Bixlow's attention turned to Wendy, who had been quiet the most of the trip. She had only talked to Natsu. I guess she's still quite shy with most people in the guild, even after the Edolas incident. Suddenly Bixlow got an idea and smiled a evil smile.

"Wendy!" He shouted and Wendy jumped of surprise.

"Eh! Y-es, Bixlow-san?" Wendy asked, a little taken aback.

The grin showed itself again.

"Why won't you and Natsu share this room tonight?" Bixlow said teasingly and his babies repeated the word share. Wendy looked surprised.

"B-ut..."

"You know Natsu the best don't you?" Bixlow said and shoved Levy and Warren out.

"But still..." Wendy said ensure.

"You'll be fine" Bixlow said and closed the door with a grin on his face.

He turned around and saw Levy and Warren staring at him.

Bixlow ignored the stares and said "Let's go to our room!"

"To our room!" his babies said.

"I was controlled!" Makarov shouted angrily.

The wizard saint was mad. Very mad.

"How could I get controlled and set my children's life's in danger!"

"Calm down master, we have to warn Natsu and the others" Mirajane tried.

Makarov took a long gasp and tried to calm down.

"Where's Erza and the other members of team Natsu?!" Makarov shouted!

However, it failed.

"Calm down master, and they're on a mission?" Cana answered.

"Gajeel?!"

"Mission"

"Damn it! Then Gildarts, Elfman, Juvia and Cana, Go and bring back Natsu and the others.

They nodded.

"Immediately!"

"Ehm.. master. Where's that magic item I gave to you some years ago? I need it"

Makarov turned his head to Gildarts.

"Not now!" He screamed.

The team ran out of the guild as fast as Laxus's lightning.

The team were running on Magnolia's streets.

"You know were we're going right?" Cana asked.

"Yes, we have to take the train but the train ride takes about ten hours"

"That's long" Elfman said.

"Natsu and his team is already there by now" Said Mirajane.

"Yes, they're probably sleeping over at a hotel so we'll arrive in the morning and take them back" Gildarts answered

"It's good that we realized it now" Cana said.

The team slowed down and started to walk to the train station.

A little hand knocked on the door.

"Yes? What is it?" Natsu asked while he was bathing.

"Do you have a change of clothes Natsu-san?" Wendy asked through the door.

"No"

"Should I ask if Warren-san and Bixlow-san have a change of clothes they can lend you?"

"That would be great! Thanks Wendy!"

"I'll be right back"

Wendy opened the door and walked out. She closed the door and walked to the door on her left.

She knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Warren.

"Warren-san, Natsu-san doesn't have a change of clothes so can you or Bixlow-san lend him some clothes?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, wait a minute" Warren said an turned around.

It was three beds in the room and one couch, one chair and one table.

Levy sat on the chair and read a book and Bixlow were lying in one of the beds.

Warren searched his bags and drew out green trousers and a blue T-shirt.

"If his shoes isn't dry in the morning I have shoes I can lend him"

"Thank you Warren-san. You're really nice" Wendy said.

"Don't mind it"

"Bye, see you tomorrow" Wendy said and turned around.

"Good night" Bixlow said teasingly and Levy was absorbed in her book.

"Good night" Wendy said and walked out.

When Bixlow were sure that Wendy couldn't hear him, even with her dragon senses, he said to Warren.

"She wasn't so shy anymore after being with Natsu" Bixlow teased and Warren sighed.

Since when was Bixlow a matchmaker? But I guess he was just bored Warren thought.

"Wow, I really like these clothes" Natsu said.

He were done with bathing and had dressed up in Warren's clothes. His scarf was wet but he tied it around his hair. (Like he had it in the first OVA and some other times)

"Thank you Wendy" He said and smiled his grin.

"No, you should thank Warren instead. He also offered to give you some shoes that he had if your shoes wasn't dry in the morning" Wendy answered and smiled.

"I never thought he were that nice"

"I think that's quite normal"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I didn't know"

Wendy laughed. Natsu always made her happy. Well, he was her first friend (except for Mystogan) she made outside of Cait shelter and the first dragon slayer she met other than her. And Natsu always cheered everyone up and she liked that about him.

"I'm going to sleep now" Natsu said and yawned.

"In your fully-clothing?" Wendy asked.

"What about it?" Natsu said and looked questioning at her.

"I just thought you slept in your night gown"

Natsu then noticed that Wendy had her night gown on.  
"Nah, I don't"

Natsu yawned again. "I'm going to sleep now" he said and lied down in bed.

"Me too" Wendy said and turned off the lights.

She crept in her bed and closed her eyes.

But after some seconds she could hear a weird sound. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu with open eyes too. And then suddenly from the floor came two dark hands. One grabbed Wendy while Natsu managed to avoid the hand who tried to catch him.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted.

He jumped and used **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist **on the hand. It dissolved and let go of Wendy. Natsu caught her and landed on the ground beside Wendy's bed.

"Thank you Natsu-san" Wendy said.

"No problem" Natsu said and grinned.

Then under Natsu's feet, a dark vortex suddenly appeared and suck inside Natsu and Wendy.

Is it just me or have I gotten better at writing fan fictions? Anyway, I hope you liked it. And about Natsu and Wendy... For some reason, I don't like mutual love. When I read something

or watch something and really like the character (main character) I don't want that character to fall in love with somebody. But I want that character to be loved by someone or more than one, but like I said. I don't want that character to fall in love. One-sided love. Evil, isn't it? I want to like couples but I can't. But sometimes I might like another couple if the character isn't involved. But in Fairy Tail, it's Natsu. That's why it just might be a sibling relationship or a one-sided love from Wendy. But I would rather have a siblings relationship, but you decide. But that's why I might not write a fan fiction that centers love, but I will maybe if it's about one of the rare couples that I like. But I'm trying to like romance relationships. But I don't think it will fix itself before I fall in love with somebody. But it might come one-sided love fan fictions. Don't hate me for it but right now I like that and it wouldn't be fun if I wrote about something I didn't like right?


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

In chapter 3 I forgot to write down all the lines and I realized that the title was wrong. Forgive me. And by lines I mean like that line under this text. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot open. It was dark. Very dark. Natsu couldn't even see his hands! Well, his hands was tied above his head by some eerie thing but he probably couldn't. He tried to burn away that eerie thing but failed. He couldn't produce any flame, maybe it's because of that eerie thing? Natsu directed his attention from the eerie thing and tried to figure out the situation he was in. He felt that he was sitting on the ground and that the air was cold around him. (Well, he isn't actually cold because he's the fire dragon slayer but the air was colder than usual if you know what I mean) He could smell Wendy beside him but except for him and her there were no one else in the room.

"Are you okay Wendy?" asked Natsu.

No answer. She was probably still knocked out. Natsu growled in frustration. Who had captured them? When those guys show themselves he's going to tear them a new one.

Minutes went by, still no sound from Wendy and no one had come. Natsu was impatient and tried to break free from the eerie thing that tied his hands. But the more he tried to break it, the tighter it squeezed his hands. It hurt like hell by now so he had decided to give up.

"Natsu-san?" asked Wendy.

"Wendy! How are you feeling?" said Natsu.

"I'm tired but otherwise I'm fine. My hands hurt a little though. But do you know who captured us?"

"No, no one has come and this eerie thing makes us unable to use magic. And don't try to break free from it, it will just squeeze your hands"

"I see, I wonder if the others have noticed that we're gone"

"Not yet" A male voice said.

Natsu and Wendy turned their heads at the direction of the voice as they smelled that three people entered the room.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

The room brightened up. Lit candles were in a crown hanging from the roof. They were surrounded by stone walls and the room was quite small. Before them stood two men and one woman. They had the same attire, a dark blue shirt and black trousers and a cloak. The cloak was a mix of dark blue and black. They also had dark blue boots. One of the men had short green hair and was glaring at Natsu. The other guy had hair similar to Gildarts and were the hotel guy. The woman had long blue hair that reached her big breasts.

"We're an independent guild that's called Urtemis Natsu Dragneel" The green haired man said.

Natsu glared back at him and said "What do you want with us?"

"Oh my, shouldn't we introduce us first? I'm Clara" The woman said.

"I'm Jensen" The green haired man said.

"And I'm Inir" the other guy said.

"What's your name little sky dragon slayer" Clara asked Wendy and smiled.

"Eh... I'm Wendy Marvell.." Wendy answered.

"Answer me!" Natsu shouted.

Clara turned her head to Natsu. "You're as impatient as the rumors says, and as cute too" She said.

Natsu just glared at her.

"Stop playing around Clara" Inir said.

Clara turned her head to Jensen and tilted it to the side. "You were playing around too Inir" She said teasingly.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Jensen said.

They snorted but didn't say a word. Jensen turned his head to the dragon slayers.

"I'll tell you Natsu Dragneel. We are looking for the souls of Relva" Jensen said, still glaring.

"Souls of Relva?" Wendy asked.

"They are souls that came from the one magic hundreds of years ago. They took refuge in Teresa mountain and have been there since then"

Teresa mountain? So they were going to investigate the spirits Wendy thought.

"We have found the gate to where they are but we couldn't get in. We think that only people with much light and that uses lost magic can pass the gate. And that's were you come in"

"We won't obey you" Natsu stated.

"You will, believe me" He said with a grin on his face.

They glared at each other. Wendy wondered if Jensen always glared like that.

"But what do you want with them?" Wendy asked.

"They possess lost magic and have a lot of magic power. One of the lost magics they possess is a magic that transfers their own soul into another body. Either they control that body or the owner of the body controls it. But the body gets the magic and magic power that soul possessed" Carla said.

"So you want to control those spirits?" Natsu asked.

"Exactly, you're smarter than I thought"

Natsu glared at her.

"Oh, angry are we?" Clara teased.

"Silence Clara. If we can succeed with that we can easily rival one of the ten wizard saints" Jensen said.

"What's your goal?" Wendy asked.

"You don't need to know" Jensen said glaring. He really was glaring all the time.

"Wait a minute, you started a hotel just to wait for a person that could pass through the gate would come?! That's stupid" Natsu said and looked at them like they were weird.

They started to laugh. Jensen looked really scary when he laughed. He were glaring at the same time after all.

"No, I inherited this hotel from my father and we're using it to get money, but of course, it would be good if someone like that came to our hotel and we got two! We hadn't even started searching!" Inir said and continued to laugh.

So they aren't the old friends master talked about Wendy thought.

The laughter died down and the independent guild turned their heads and looked at the dragon slayers. Except for Jensen who glared.

"We better get going now so don't try anything funny" Jensen threatened.

"You wish" Natsu said and glared back.

It ended with Natsu getting knocked out.

* * *

Sorry it was short, I was in a hurry. And the ending, I like those endings xD. And that guild doesn't actually know Natsu if you thought that. Natsu's famous after all, or rather infamous xD.

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Authors note

I hate this story. I just wrote something at first and I hadn't even thought of the plot and why Makarov was behaving as he does and so on. Well, I had thought of that mountain and that it will be spirits there but nothing more. I later on thought about it, when I came to the right chapter ;D But I'm not continuing it and never will. But I can say some things (that I have figured out) about the plot.

The relva souls both consist of good and evil souls. The leader for the good ones where the one Natsu saw in his dream and the leader of the evil ones was the one the leader of the good ones warned Natsu about ;D Igneel and Natsu visited that mountain when they were small and Natsu met the souls. But it was erased from his mind when they left.

Oh, and the reason I haven't updated for a while was because I was busy and lazy, very lazy ;D But see you some other time! :)


End file.
